


Happy to Help

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Michael is having really bad cramps, so Jeremy comforts him.





	Happy to Help

Michael fucking hated cramps. He always had them, and they always fucked him over. When he had cramps, he had them _bad_. This is why he was currently curled up on his bed, clutching his stomach, and overall wanting to fucking die.

Jeremy was none the wiser. He’d been planning a special surprise for his boyfriend, and while Michael was inside doubled over in pain, he was outside his door. He was grinning, and sent Michael a quick text. 

J: You like Crystal Pepsi?

M: I like death

M: And crystal pepsi, yes.

J: Come outside.

Jeremy waited eagerly. He’d seen the ‘things on the porch’ meme months ago, but only now decided to try it. 

Michael's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he stared at his phone. He pulled himself up off the bed, shuffling miserably over to the door and pulling it open. 

Jeremy grinned from his spot on the porch, holding two sixteen-count cases of Crystal Pepsi. “Surprise!”

Michael was instantly grinning, a surprised laugh spilling from his lips. “You nerd! C’mere.” He held his arms open invitingly.

Jeremy put the drinks down and instantly crashed into Michael, unaware that he might be feeling any sort of pain. He hugged him tightly. 

Michael laughed again, electing to ignore the insistent pain in his stomach. “How very thoughtful,” he muttered, hugging Jeremy back just as hard. “Just in time to distract me from my body trying to murder me, too.”

“Huh? What’s wrong?” Jeremy didn’t break the hug.

Michael just shrugged, grumbling slightly. “Just stupid cramps. The fucking worst, y’know?”

Jeremy’s face fell, but Michael couldn’t see it anyway. “Oh, god, Mikey, I’m sorry.”

Michael chuckled, finally pulling back just enough to peck Jeremy’s cheek. “It’s fine. Besides, now my amazing boyfriend is here to keep me company in my time of suffering, right?”

“Definitely! What do you need?” Jeremy backed up so he could look him in the eyes. 

Michael snorted. “Pepsi, cuddles, and kisses.”

“I can definitely provide.” Jeremy grinned. “Let’s get you back to bed.”

Michael grabbed Jeremy’s hand, waiting for him to pick up the drinks, and then leading him directly back to his bedroom. He threw himself down on the bed, pouting childishly. “Thirsty. In more ways than one.”

“There is no way you’re horny right now.” Jeremy put the drinks on the concrete floor and sat next to Michael on the bed. 

Michael pouted harder. “I always get horny around it. Hormones, I guess. The worst. Probably why I kept jumping you last week, now that I think about it.”

“Wow,” Jeremy said dumbly. “That sounds pretty awful.” He was horny all the time, so nothing really affected him like that. 

Michael just grunted in agreement. “Definitely not amazing.” He stretched out over the bed lazily. “You can help me with at least one of my thirsts, though. Your decision as to which,” He snorted slightly.

Jeremy scoffed and leaned down to open one of the packs of Pepsi. “Yeah, I think this one.” He tossed a bottle to Michael without thinking, hearing it bonk on his stomach. “Shit, sorry.”

Michael snorted, picking it up. “Don’t worry, I’m good.” He carefully opened it, desperately swallowing the foam before it overflowed and spilled. He looked ridiculous. He didn’t care.

If Jeremy had his phone out, he would have gotten a photo of Michael trying to keep the drink from spilling. It was adorably dorky. Somehow. “So, you wanted cuddles?”

Michael nodded, wincing as his stomach panged. He placed the drink onto his nightstand, crawling under his covers. “Fuck yes.”

“Aw,” Jeremy cooed. He carefully crawled in next to Michael, hugging him gently. 

Michael sighed, snuggling up into Jeremy’s chest. “Fuck this body.”

“Maybe when you’re feeling better, babe.”

Michael snorted, lightly punching Jeremy in the arm. “Shut up, dork.”

“Want some kisses?”

Michael nodded, eyes already closed. “I always want kisses.”

“Good! I always want to give them!” Jeremy leaned down and kissed Michael’s forehead, then moving further and kissing him properly. 

Michael sighed into the kiss, trying to focus on Jeremy's soft lips instead on the pain in his stomach.

Jeremy kept the kiss soft and gentle. That’s what Michael needed, whether he liked it or not. 

Michael whimpered, pulling away to growl down at his body. “Fuck you, Uterus. One day you'll be gone!”

“That’s the goal, right, buddy? Soon.” Jeremy nodded for emphasis and kissed his forehead again. 

Michael sighed, nodding in agreement. “One day, Jerm. One day both of us will be who we were supposed to be.”

“We are who we’re supposed to be,” Jeremy countered. “Our bodies just didn’t agree.” He knew the risk of spending so much time close to Michael right now. Their cycles would sync up. Then they’d be left to care for each other at the same time. 

Michael smiled at him. “Yeah. Kiss me.”

“Yes sir,” Jeremy joked, leaning back in to kiss his boyfriend again. 

Michael hummed happily against Jeremy's lips, working his tongue into the other boy's mouth. He didn't try to intensify it, he kept it lazy and slow.

Jeremy let Michael do what he pleased. If it made him feel better, so be it. He smiled against his boyfriend’s lips. 

Michael pulled away with a sleepy grin. “Love you, Jere.” He yawned.

“Love you most,” Jeremy whispered. “Want a nap?”

Michael nodded, burying his face in Jeremy's chest. “Stay with me, yeah?”

“Hey, of course. I’m not going anywhere.” Jeremy carded his fingers through Michael’s hair. 

“Will you sing to me?”

“Are you serious?” Jeremy couldn’t tell if that was a joke or not. 

Michael nodded, blushing. “Please?”

“Sing what?”

Michael stopped to think for a minute. “That song you wrote? Cecily?”

“Oh, Mike, you don’t honestly wanna hear that. I was just playing around with my ukulele.” Jeremy was still touched that Michael had remembered it. 

“I really like it! Please?” Michael gave Jeremy his best puppy dog eyes.

“Even without music?”

“I don’t mind,” He mumbled, nuzzling back into Jeremy’s chest. “I just want to hear you.”

Jeremy sighed. “Fine. If it’ll make you feel better.” He wasn’t a fan of his singing voice. It was a million octaves too high and feminine.   
Michael smiled as Jeremy started singing, his familiar voice causing a soothing calm to wash over his mind. It didn’t take long for Michael to start succumbing to the pull of sleep. “Love you,” he mumbled again as his breath finally evened out. 

Jeremy finished his song as Michael dozed off. He kissed the other boy’s forehead gently. “Love you, too,” he whispered. He wasn’t tired, but he could enjoy just laying there with Michael. 

\--------------

Michael did not get to sleep for very long. He was rudely awoken by a sharp stabbing in his abdomen, making him whimper and curl in on himself. 

Jeremy had stayed awake. “Micah?” he whispered. “Are you okay?”

Michael sighed, wrapping his arms around his midsection. “Hurts.” His stomach panged again. He whined, curling in further. “ _Really_ hurts.”

Jeremy’s expression turned worried. “Worse than usual?”

Michael sighed. “Nah, it's always really bad.” Didn't make it any easier, though.

“So it’s not appendicitis?” 

Michael hesitated. “Probably not. I always have that doubt, though. But I’m sure it’s fine. I’m still talking, so I assume I’m fine.” 

“Does it get worse if you press on it?”

Michael shrugged, pressing on his abdomen. “Nah.” He sighed heavily. “This sucks. I'm horny.” He pouted harder than he ever had before. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. Tell me again in a few days.” Jeremy rubbed soothing circles on Michael’s back.

Michael grumbled miserably. “Do you know when yours is supposed to start? If yours starts right when mine ends I'll throw down.”

“Uh,” Jeremy always hated thinking about it. That’s why he never kept track. “I dunno, it might.”

“Periods can suck a dick.”

Jeremy groaned. “I’ll suck it later.” He paused. “Wait, that made no sense.”

Michael giggled childishly. “You thirsty hoe.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me,” Michael challenged, smirking at his boyfriend.

“I said I’d suck your dick later,” Jeremy joked, rolling his eyes and placing the expected kiss on Michael’s lips. 

Michael chuckled, getting up off of the bed. “Oh shit,” he mumbled, rubbing his chest. “I forgot.”

“Wh– Michael, did you leave your binder on?”

Michael grimaced, wincing slightly. “Maybe.”

“Micah! Take it off! That’ll hurt you!”

Michael pouted, pulling off his shirt. “Fine, fine! I didn't _mean_ to leave it on anyway.” He gingerly undid the binder, throwing it vaguely in the direction of his hamper. He rubbed at the fabric imprints in his skin.

“You’re not supposed to wear it more than eight hours, Mikey,” Jeremy explained. “Come back over here.”

Michael obeyed, shuffling over to Jeremy. “I know. It was an accident.”

“Sure it was, babe.” Jeremy pulled Michael back down on the bed onto his stomach. “Want a massage?”

Michael hummed, folding his arms under his chin. “Sure. Show me what those magic hands can do, Jeremiah.” He snorted at his own joke. “I mean, you already got my shirt off, so may as well.”

“Oh, hush,” Jeremy mumbled. He sat up so he could reach Michael’s back better. Placing his hands on Michael’s shoulder blades, he started rubbing gently. 

“Hmm,” Michael hummed, letting his eyes fall closed. “Gonna have to go harder than that, babe.” He giggled childishly. “That's what she said.” 

Jeremy pressed harder, trying to imitate what he’d seen in movies. “So, you thinking date night this weekend?”

Michael nodded, a small sigh leaving his lips at the press of Jeremy's hands. “Definitely. We can go see- _shit, Jere, that feels good_ \- We can go see a movie or something.”

Jeremy kept going, rubbing in the spot Michael had reacted to. “Yeah? That’d be fun. Popcorn and overpriced candy.”

Michael moaned softly. “For sure. And the arcade after, obviously.”

“Oh, obviously. Who would we be if we didn’t line our quarters up for Pac Man at least once a week?” Jeremy kept his hands going steadily. 

“Shit, Jere, keep that up and maybe you _will_ end up making me nut today.” 

“I wish you hadn’t said that.” Now Jeremy was flustered. 

Michael chuckled. “Not like it would be the first time your hands did me in.”

“Micah, I will stop if you keep this up.” Jeremy was bluffing. 

Michael whined. “Hey, it's not my fault your hands are fuckin magic.”

“Your fault for saying it.”

“ _Fuck_ , Jeremy,” Michael gasped as he hit a particularly good spot. “Jesus.”

“You’re really enjoying this, huh?” Jeremy pressed a tad harder. 

Michael just groaned, toes curling.

“Jeez, I thought I’d be horrible at this,” Jeremy muttered. 

Michael huffed out a short laugh. “Guess again, buttercup.”

“Buttercup? Sounds gay.”

Michael snorted. “ _You_ sound gay.”

“Interesting,” Jeremy marveled. He kept his hands rubbing on Michael’s shoulder blades. 

“Is it?”

“Pretty interesting, I do think,” Jeremy said, snickering. 

Michael hummed, pushing Jeremy’s hands away from his back as he sat up, turning to press a lazy kiss to his lips. “Are you wearing yours?”

Jeremy’s smile faltered. “Uh, yeah, of course.”

Michael’s eyebrows furrowed in concern as Jeremy’s expression changed. “Hey, if you don’t want to take it off that’s fine, I was just gonna see if you wanted me to do you.” He gave him a crooked, reassuring grin. Then he giggled again. “ _That’s what she said_.”

Jeremy took a minute to think before he realized Michael was talking about massages. “Oh, uh, no thanks, I’m good. I’m just here to make you feel better.” 

Michael bit his lip, taking Jeremy’s hand. “Are you sure? I want you to be happy, too.”

“I know, but I’m fine, really.” Jeremy pulled Michael’s hand up and kissed the back of it. “Maybe another day, yeah?”

Michael nodded. “Yeah. Can you go get me a shirt? Kinda uncomfortable being shirtless and horny and not able to bang.”

“Oh,” Jeremy said dumbly. “Sorry about that.” He went over to Michael’s dresser. “Which one?”

“Whichever,” he waved his hand dismissively. “Just one of the baggier ones, please.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jeremy fished around for the biggest one he could find. He flipped it right-side-out and tossed it to Michael. “That one good?”

Michael nodded, pulling it on. “Trash bag-esque. Just how I like it.” He beamed at Jeremy, giving him a thumbs up. Without a change in expression, he added, “Hurts like fuck!”

Jeremy winced. “Sorry, Mikey. It’ll be over soon. Date night, remember?”

Michael dropped down onto the bed again, sighing heavily. “What day is it today, anyway?”

“Monday the fifth,” Jeremy replied after checking his phone. He lost track of days sometimes. 

Michael let out a pitiful whine. “Monday?! That means I have wait _forever_ for date night!”

“But it’s a better chance of this being over by then! Which means...you know.” Jeremy winked at him. 

Michael snorted ungracefully, pushing his body farther down the bed until his head was hanging off the edge. He looked at the now upside down Jeremy. “Yeah, you can't wait to get your magic hands on this chunk of man, huh?”

Jeremy smiled and gave Michael a Spider-Man kiss. “I happen to love this chunk of man.”

“Bruh, that's gay.”

“It just might be.”

Michael grinned. “That kiss made me think of that scene from Shrek 2.”

“I’m breaking up with you.” Jeremy turned around for emphasis. 

Michael grabbed at the back of Jeremy's shirt, pouting. “Boo! Then who will relieve my horniness this weekend?”

“Probably me, because I want to date you again.” Jeremy turned back around. “Wanna go out with me? Be my boyfriend?”

Michael grinned, rolling onto his stomach so that he was right side up. “Hell yeah. I knew you couldn't resist my rugged charm for long.”

“It’s irresistible, babe.” Jeremy climbed onto the bed next to Michael and flopped himself over his back. 

Michael huffed out a breath as Jeremy landed on top of him. Rather than pushing him off, Michael just went limp beneath him, allowing his arms to hang over the edge of the bed. “Jeremy,” Michael whined. “I'm _so fuckin’ gay_.”

“I know!” Jeremy exclaimed from his position on top of Michael. “Isn’t it great? You get to be with me!”

Michael let out a breathless laugh. “Yeah, it's pretty amazing. I love you, bitch.”

Jeremy giggled. “I ain’t never gonna stop lovin’ you, bitch.”

Michael laughed along with him. “Get off of me so I can kiss you.”

“Make me.”

Michael rolled, causing Jeremy to awkwardly shift on top of him. “Kiss or I walk, Heere.”

Jeremy pouted. “But I’m pregnant.”

Michael’s lips twitched up. “But _I’m_ pregnant.”

“Woah, what the fuck? Guess it’s twins.”

Michael nodded solemnly. “Must be.”

“Guess I have to kiss you anyway.” Jeremy bent himself at an awkward angle, placing his lips on Michael’s softly. 

Michael smiled, prolonging the kiss much farther than necessary. “Now I'm double pregernat.”

Jeremy kissed him again. “Triple pregonate.”

Michael gasped dramatically. “That's _four_ pregnats, Jerm!”

“Four pregantes?” Jeremy whistled. “Better stop then.”

Michael nodded. “Too many pregoats.”

“I love you, man,” Jeremy said, just for the sake of saying it. He nuzzled his nose into Michael’s neck. “Feeling better?”

Michael laughed lightly, pulling himself closer to Jeremy. “Always feeling good when I'm with you.”

Jeremy snickered, settling comfortably with Michael’s warmth. “What a sap.”

Michael hummed. “Only for you.”

“Happy to help, babe.”


End file.
